WEDDING?
by sixenam
Summary: "Karena Kau Tak Bisa Menebak Akhir Sebuah Cerita." Kriskai! Hunkai! (Oneshoot)


**WEDDING?**

 **Wu Yifan | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun**

 **Warning!**

Boys Love

 _Karena Kau Tak Bisa Menebak Akhir Sebuah Cerita_

.

"Saya Wu Yifan bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini, akan selalu ada disaat sehat maupun sakit, tua maupun muda, kaya maupun miskin."

"Saya Kim Jongin bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan ini, akan selalu ada disaat sehat maupun sakit, tua maupun muda, kaya maupun miskin."

.

-sixenam-

.

Pagi itu bukan pagi di awal musim semi yang menyejukkan, namun pagi itu adalah pagi yang tak terlupakan bagi seorang Kim Jongin.

Seorang dengan suara beratnya yang indah, alunan musik petik sebuah tangan yang indah nyaring ditelinga Jongin, tak dapat diungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Jongin hanya bisa memegang erat benda persegi teknologi masa kini dan mengusap air mata yang kini jatuh di pipinya. Bukan berati dia seorang lelaki yang lemah, namun air mata itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang tak terlukiskan.

.

.

 _Dert.._

"ah sungguh, siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini" jemari itu bergerak mengambil benda yang terus bergetar sedari tadi dan menekan warna hijau pada layarnya. "Ya, kris? Ada apa?" Namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, Jongin berniat untuk mengulangi kata-katanya, sampai tiba-tiba suara petikan gitar terdengar di telinganya

 _I waited for such a long time for today_

 _I hope that you would be mine_

 _Should i officially porpose or throw a surprise birthday party?_

 _The rub dub rub dub, heart pounding day is today_

 _You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy_

 _Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you_

 _Should i rent out pretty cafe or do it front of many people at City Hall?_

 _Should i give you flowers or hold out a ring? I was thinking_

 _You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy_

 _You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?_

 _You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy_

 _Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you_

 _Even if life tires you, even if you get sick of me, please hug me_

 _I'm sorry and thank you for holding my hand next to me, for comforting me_

 _I am prposing to you_

"Kim Jongin Will You Marry Me?"

Suara dari seberang sana seakan hipnotis bagi seorang Kim Jongin, tak pernah dia membayangkan apa yang akan dia dengar, dan tentunya tak yakin tentang apa yang dia dengar saat itu juga. Sampai yang berada di seberang sana mengulangi kata katanya.

"Kim Jongin Will You Marry Me?"

"Ah Kris? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau sedang bermimpi?"

"Tentu tidak Kim Jongin."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Adakah nada tidak serius dari apa yang kukatakan pearl?"

"Emm Yes I Do"

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Aku tak mendengarnya pearl"

"YES I DO, bodoh" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal namun bahagia.

"Keluarlah, aku di depan rumahmu"

"Yaa! Apa kau gila?"

"Apa kau baru tau kalau aku gila pearl? Keluarlah, ini sangat dingin"

"Bodoh, ini masih jam 5. Kenapa kau harus diluar"

Jongin segera berlari keluar, tak peduli dengan jaket maupun alas kaki. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah orang bodoh yang ada di luar sana sekarang. Dia ingin segera memeluk pria itu dan memukulnya dengan keras.

.

.

"Jadi semua sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku mengecek semua sebelum kesini"

"Baguslah" Jongin merapikan rambut pria yang sedang tertidur di pahanya itu. Pria ini adalah pria yang akan menemaninya seumur hidup nanti. Ya, sejak waktu itu mereka memulai mempersiapkan semua untuk pernikahan. Tak mudah dan tak semulus yang dibayangkan memang. Hubungan mereka juga tetap naik turun seperti dulu, namun apa salahnya dengan itu? Lebih baik bertengkar sekarang, sehingga nanti saat pulang dari tempat pengucapan janji suci tak ada lagi pertengkaran yang bermakna, yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang-hidup bahagia-dan bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat sedang duduk di sebuah cafe dengan tangan memegang buku dan didepannya terdapat gelas bubble tea yang sudah habis setengah dari penuh. Pria yang telah duduk disana sekitar dua puluh menit jarum jam berputar itu sepertinya mulai bosan, dia mulai meletakkan buku ditangannya ke meja, dan mengambil benda persegi di sakunya. Belum sempat menekan tombol apapun pada benda itu, seorang dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan wajah yang tak kalah tampan datang dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Hun, sudah lama?"

Pria yang baru datang itu hanya mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi di depan Oh Sehun.

"Tentu, aku akan layu jika setiap hari harus menunggumu yang terlambat datang"

Nada dingin seorang Oh Sehun itu sangat lekat, menandakan Kris harus melakukan sesuatu agar pria manisnya itu luluh dan menjadi seorang yang hangat seperti biasa.

"Aku harus membeli ini dulu"

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah notebook dengan sampul coklat yang manis tapi tentu tak 'kecewekan'.

"Bukannya kau selalu membaca? Menulis juga bagus untukmu, jadi kubelikan itu tadi"

"Bilang saja ini bentuk 'sogokan' darimu"

Kris yang sudah terlanjur ketahuan itu hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya dan segera merubah topik dengan menanyakan menu makanan apa yang diinginkan Sehun untuk makan siang hari ini. Hal seperti ini telah menjadi rutinitas yang tak direncanakan oleh Kris dan Sehun sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Mereka saling mengenal ketika Sehun tak sengaja menumpahkan bubble teanya di baju kris saat makan di cafe ini juga. Kedua nya mudah akrab dengan cepat. Banyak orang bilang mereka seperti pasangan, namun faktanya mereka tak memiliki hubungan khusus seperti apa yang orang lain katakan. Baik Sehun maupun Kris memiliki alasan masing masing.

.

.

Jika setiap minggu ada tujuh hari, maka kurangi satu untuk istirahatmu, dan dapatkan enam untuk kerjamu.

Slogan seperti itu nampaknya telah tertanam pada diri seseorang berdarah china-canada Kris Wu. Memang, selama senin hingga sabtu dia akan mengurus perusahaanya, namun minggu? Seorang Kris akan berfikir bahwa usaha kerasnya selama enam hari tidak akan pupus begitu saja jika dalam satu hari dia tidak memijakkan kakinya di perusahaan. Bukan menyepelekan hal kecil, dan bukan bermaksud tidak bersungguh sungguh menjalankan perusahaan, tapi bersungguh sungguhlah saat bekerja, keluarkan seluruh potensi yang kau miliki, lalu ambil hari libur untuk menenangkan otak beserta organ lain, sehingga kreatifitasmu akan terus berkembang.

Entah sejak kapan, Kris memiliki kebiasaan untuk menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan pemuda pucat-Oh Sehun. Di apartemen Sehun atau di rumah Kris itu bukan masalah. Tapi minggu ini Kris harus rela kembali ke rutinitasnya sebelum bertemu pemuda pucat itu, ya karena seorang Sehun sedang pergi dengan keluarganya ke China untuk menghadiri pertunangan sepupunya. Ah siapa namanya, lu-ludeer? Oh bukan, namanya Luhan, ya Xi Luhan.

Sehun akan berada di China kurang lebih selama satu minggu, kalau ada pertanyaan kenapa Kris tidak terbang ke negara itu padahal ada ibu yang bisa dikunjunginya? Alasannya adalah larangan, tentu saja Sehun telah melarang Kris untuk menemuinya karena Senin ada rapat penting diperusahaan. Sebenarnya sehari-pun Kris bisa langsung pulang kembali, tapi apa kau yakin Kris akan mau pulang begitu saja? Tentu sebelum berangkat dia akan berjanji bahwa benar-benar akan pulang segera, tapi setelah disana pasti dia akan terus membuat alasan alasan yang diperuntukkan agar dia bisa tetap bertahan dengan Oh Sehun. Bukan apa apa, tapi Sehun tau jika Kris sebenarnya hanya seperti anak usia lima tahun yang terus menempel pada ibunya. Ya seperti biasanya, dua-puluh-empat-jam dalam hari minggu saja menurut Kris akan sangat sebentar, setiap akan pulang di hari Senin, Sehun akan menjadi tawanan pelukan Kris sampai tubuhnya kesemutan karena pria denggan tinggi 189cm itu beralasan masih merindukannya.

Jadi, apa yang Kris lakukan hari ini? Ya, menghabiskan waktunya membaca. Sebenarnya Kris bisa keluar dan menemui teman temannya, tapi cuaca hari ini tidak mendukung, terlalu dingin dan Kris malas berurusan dengan salju.

Kris membuka halaman demi halaman buku ditangannya, sampai sebuah foto yang diselipkan dihalaman tengah buku itu terjatuh dan Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Kenapa tersenyum? Di dalam foto itu terdapat pria-tan-manis yang membuat V-sigh dengan tangannya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, seorang fotografer yang ditemui Kris tahun lalu. Dia pria manis yang sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa Kris sangat tertarik padanya. Menggemaskan, itu pikir Kris.

Apa kau percaya pada cinta yang datang pada pandangan pertama? Seorang Kris Wu percaya, karena itu yang terjadi padanya. Entah kenapa walau hanya melihat Jongin berbicara dengan sekretarisnya, Kris tidak bisa terlelap beberapa malam. Tapi takdir memang tak berpihak pada pria Canada itu, karena saat Kris menginginkan untuk dekat dengan Jongin, pria-tan-itu telah pergi. Yang dia dengar Jongin terbang ke negara-menara-eiffel berada untuk tinggal disana. Kris berusahanya mencarinya, tapi nihil. Sampai akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan mencari Jongin, dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Ya Oh Sehun, pria yang berani beraninya menumpahkan bubble tea sialan-ya menurut Kris dulu. Tapi saat melihat Sehun mengucapkan kata 'maaf' Kris tidak bisa marah, amarahnya lenyap entah kemana.

Hal ini yang menjadi alasan bagi Kris untuk tidak memulai membuat ikatan dengan Sehun. Kris merasa orang yang ditemuinya dalam sehari tapi masih sangat lekat di pikiran dan hatinya. Sedangkan Sehun adalah laki-laki bubble tea yang tak bisa dia lepaskan juga. Kris egois? Mungkin iya. Tapi dia juga memiliki alasan kedua untuk belum membuat ikatan dengan pemuda pucat itu. Apa? Kris tau bahwa Sehun memiliki dua pilihan juga. Dia atau pemuda lain yang sampai sekarang Kris pun tak tau.

.

.

 ** _The Day_**

"Wah seorang Kris Wu menjadi pria tampan hari ini"

Pria yang disebut itu merasa terganggu dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hell. Tampan hari ini?

 _Pletak_

"Aww yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung!"

"Kau tadi bilang apa hm?"

"Yaa! Aku memujimu tampan hari ini hyung-bodoh!"

Yang dipanggil bodoh langsung memeluk leher pria-lebih-pendek darinya, mengeratkan tangannya sehingga seperti mencekik pria pendek itu.

"Aku tampan setiap hari Wu Baekhyun"

"Aish yaa yaa yaa, lepas. Kau jelek jelek jelek bodoh!"

"Katakan bodoh lagi akan ku penggal leher alien mu itu"

"Yak pabo! Berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'alien'. Kau itu yang alien, dasar ufo"

"Yak.."

Belum sempat melayangkan protes serta sumpah serapah kepada adik kecil comel tercintanya itu, Kris mengingat tugas yang dia berikan pada Baekhyun. Segera dilepaskannya cekikan dengan lengannya itu dan membenahi kemejanya-yang-sedikit-berantakan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang yah mungkin sedikit masih kesal.

"Aku tadi menyuruhmu apa baekhyun!" geram Kris lirih

"Ah Jongin? Dia belum terlihat dimana mana."

"Jadi Jongin belum datang?" Kris mulai kembali gelisah. Dan yang ditanya hanya...

 _Mengangguk_

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?

 _Mengangguk_

"Bagaimana?"

 _Menggeleng_

"Tak dijawab?"

 _Mengangguk_

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol?"

 _Mengangguk_

"Apa katanya?" Kris sedikit mulai jengah karena baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Chanyeol bilang Jongin sudah berangkat sejak 50 menit yang lalu dengan supir. Seharusnya dia sudah datang dari 30 menit yang lalu karena perjalanan dari sana kemari hanya 20 menit. Tapi entah kenapa mobilnya belum terlihat."

"Suruh Chanyeol mengusulnya."

"Sudah, sejak hampir 20 menit yang lalu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia da..."

"Hosh hosh, hyung apa Jongin belum datang juga?" telinga lebar yang menurut Kris seperti alien itu datang dengan berlari seperti dikejar setan. "Sepanjang jalan kemari aku tidak melihat mobilnya juga hyung, tak ada kecelakaan pula hari ini."

Kris sedikit lega karena satu kemungkinan yang dia cemaskan tak terjadi. tapi dimana Jongin? Kenapa belum datang?

"Suruh semua pengawal mencarinya. Acara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi."

Setelah itu Kris mencoba menghubungi Jongin, namun yang dia dapat hanyalah suara operator yang tanpa henti mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif.

.

Kris bisa gila. Acara harusnya dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi kini Jongin belum datang.

.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit menit berlalu menjadi jam. Tiga jam berlalu, semua orang mulai meninggalkan tempat acara pengucapan janji suci itu. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa keluarga dan teman Kris.

.

.

 ** _China_**

Mungkin dimanapun tempatnya pria itu akan terus memilih bubble tea setiap memesan minuman. Ya Oh Sehun dengan bubble tea nya sedang duduk di cafe seperti biasanya. Yang membedakan hanya tempat dan orang yang menemaninya. Bukan pria tinggi seperti saat di Korea, tidak memiliki kulit seputih Kris dan tentunya bukan Kris. Mungkin pria ini yang pernah dimaksud Kris. Ya mungkin.

"Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?"

"Bukannya sudah ku bilang? Aku butuh waktu untuk ini."

"Dan bukannya jawabannya tetap berada di pihak ku? Kenapa tetap harus pergi selama ini?"

"Ck. Apa aku harus merubah pilihanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kim Jongin"

Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan lemparan seringai kecil pada pemuda yang ada di depannya.

.

.

 ** _Seoul_**

 _Kris, kau tau gemerlapnya langit yang mengeluarkan gemuruh pun tetap indah untuk dipandang. Tapi kadang orang menganggap itu sebagai hal yang menakutkan. Sesuatu akan indah kadang justru menyakitkan. Seperti sekarang, apa kau mencintaiku? Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan kau pilihan untuk hidupku. Apa ini omong kosong? Tentu tidak dan selamanya tidak. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku telah memilih seseorang yang kau tinggalkan dulu. Dan sekarang aku pergi untuknya. Apa aku terlalu egois? Tapi itu juga yang ku lihat pada dirimu Kris. Saat aku pergi, aku berada di antara dua pilihan masa lalu bersama-Sehun, atau sesuatu yang baru dengan-mu. Dan apa yang aku tau? Kau mendekati Sehun? Dan saat aku kembali, kau melepasnya? Apa kau benar mencintaiku? Apa kau hanya terobsesi akan diriku?_

 _Aku sangat menikmati hubungan kita selama ini, rasa sayangku selama ini nyata adanya untukmu, tapi Sehun yang menungguku sebelum dirimu, apa aku tak mencintainya? Aku mencintainya, seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi ragaku miliknya sepenuhnya. Maafkan aku yang tak datang diacara kita hari ini. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menuju altar, dimana sudah ada pilihanku yang menunggu._

 _Kim Jongin_

Oh Tuhan, apa salah Kris sehingga dia mendapatkan hal semacam ini? Tadi-sepuluh-menit-yang-lalu dia mendapati telefon genggamnya bergetar dan menampilkan pesan masuk dari seseorang yang terus melayang layang di otaknya sekarang. Dilayar itu tertulis _Pearl._ Ya apa yang Kris bacakan tadi adalah pesan dari seseorang yang membuat jantungnya sempat berhenti sepersekian detik. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang hari ini akan menjadi _suaminya_ mengatakan untuk pergi-pergi dengan seseorang yang beberapa bulan lalu terbang ke china dan tak kembali.

END?

 **WEDDING?**

Kadang merasa begitu jahat, tapi harus bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya?

Mencintai Oh Sehun, menyayanginya, karena hanya dia orang yang mampu untuk mengertinya, hanya dia yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Oh Sehun sangat berharga baginya, entah seseorang yang lebih baik dari dia pun, hatinya tetap mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah pilihan yang tepat. Alasannya tak dapat diutarakan hingga sekarang, yang perlu kalian bayangkan hanyalah rasa dimana anda memiliki sebuah keharusan untuk tetap bersamanya. Dia membutuhkanmu, dan kau tak punya alasan yang lebih baik untuk meninggalkannya.

Wu Yifan, nama seseorang yang terus menempel padanya setelah pertemuan dengan Sehun di China. Sehun memutuskan untuk menetap dan tak kembali ke Korea sejak itu, tapi seorang Jongin ini yang harus terbang ke Korea karena mendapat tugas disana. Sesampai di Korea harus bertemu dengan pria yang terus saja menempel padanya. Entah apa yang dia mau, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencarinya selama ini. Benarkan ada orang seperti dia? Aneh! Ya, mereka belum pernah dekat sebelumnya. Yang Jongin tau seorang Wu Yifan atau yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu adalah pemilik perusahaan dimana dia pernah bekerjasama dalam sebuah proyek dulu ketika dia belum pergi ke China. Namun, entah bagaimana bisa seorang yang tak pernah diimpikan Jongin itu perlahan masuk ke dalam hatinya, mengisi ruang kosong dimana itu merupakan tempat keraguannya pada Sehun. Ya, Jongin dan Sehun sudah berhubungan sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Jadi bagaimana kalau seorang Jongin ini bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa bisa Jongin berhubungan dengan Kris sedangkan ada Sehun?

Jongin adalah seorang dengan dua darah negara dalam tubuhnya, ya ayahnya adalah seseorang berkebangsaan Jepang dan ibunya merupakan perempuan cantik dari Korea Selatan. Sejak kecil Jongin tinggal bersama orang tuanya di Korea karena sang ayah menjalankan perusahaan disana. Namun tragis, ketika Jongin menginjak sekolah menengah atas kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi saat dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah mereka. Ya kedua orang tuanya baru saja mengunjungi kakek dan nenek yang berada di China. Hal itu menjadi pukulan berat bagi seorang Kim Jongin, selama ini dia dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tentu sangat menyayangi Jongin. Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkannya seorang diri pada saat itu? Karena kejadian itulah Jongin harus terbang ke China untuk tinggal bersama kakek beserta neneknya disana. Kakek sekaligus nenek Jongin memang dapat menggantikan figur orang tuanya yang telah tiada, mereka sangat menyayangi Jongin seperti kedua orang tuanya, tapi bagi Jongin tetap beda. Ada ruang kosong dihatinya.

Satu tahun di China, Jongin telah memiliki teman-teman yang akrab dengannya. Memang tidak terlalu akrab sebenarnya, hanya menyapa jika bertemu dan berbicara saat melakukan diskusi. Tapi sungguh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah kata'akrab' bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Hidupnya di China hanya seperti itu-itu saja. Ya, kehilangan orang tua yang sangat disayanginya membuat anak manis seperti Jongin menjadi seorang yang lebih pendiam, hingga kedatangan seorang namja-albino Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah warga negara Korea Selatan yang harus pindah ke China karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Pertemuan dengan Jongin saat mereka berada di club dance. Sehun mulai jatuh cinta kepada seorang Kim Jongin saat tak sengaja melihat Jongin berlatih sendiri saat club telah usai.

 _Indah_

Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Sehun berjanji akan mendapatkan Jongin. Hari demi hari berlalu, dan bersyukurlah karena Tuhan berpihak pada Sehun kita. Keduanya semakin dekat, saling berbagi, saling mengerti. Jongin mulai menemukan pengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Tak ada sesuatu yang hampa seperti dulu. Jongin juga akan banyak berbicara saat bersama Sehun.

Menurut Jongin, Sehun sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya. Memahami apa yang dia pikirkan. Sampai ketika mereka berdua menginjak bangku perkuliahan, Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya. Berjanji akan selalu bersama dan membuat Jongin menjawab dengan kata 'Ya' tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Manajemen bisnis. Ya itu adalah jurusan yang Sehun ambil, kenapa dengan mengambil jurusan itu? salahkan dia terlahir dari keluarga Oh. Mendapatkan marga Oh berarti akan menjadi penerus segala aset yang dimiliki keluarga itu. Sehun sesungguhnya tak begitu tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Dia lebih suka seni atau mengambil fotografi seperti yang Jongin ambil. Tapi apalah daya ketika nyonya Oh yang memohon, detik itu juga semua akan menjadi pilihan bagi Oh Sehun.

Menjalin hubungan di bangku perkuliahan sedikit menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka. Tapi keduanya bukan lagi remaja yang mengharuskan menghabiskan setiap waktu bersama. Dan mereka juga bukan pasangan remaja yang akan berjalan menggunakan baju sama di pasar malam.

Walaupun Jongin sangat manis sebenarnya ,tapi jangan lupakan jika dia seorang laki laki. Dia tak masalah dengan tak ada kabar selama bebehari jika Sehun sedang sibuk. Tapi sesuatu sedikit menggoyahkan hatinya. Kurang dari empat tahun, sepasang kekasih ini telah menyelesaikan masa masa bangku perkuliahan. Tepatnya Jongin telah menyelesaikan perkuliahannya lebih cepat. Sedangkan lepas berarti harus kembali bagi Sehun, ya kembali ke Korea. Tuan Oh sudah harus pensiun dan menurunkan semuanya pada Sehun.

Angka lima puluh empat tidak terlalu tua untuk menjalankan perusahaan, namun tuan Oh terlalu percaya pada Sehun. Sekembali Sehun ke Korea, dia bertemu dengan Kris dan begitu saja dekat dengannya. Apalagi saat Sehun berada di Korea, Jongin tak pernah bisa dia hubungi lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi, saat ada kesempatan kembali ke China, Sehun akhirnya dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang mengisi dasar hatinya.

Janji pada Kris untuk kembali seakan hanyalah bualan belaka. Faktanya Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke Korea, dia memutuskan untuk menetap di China dan tentunya alasan utama adalah keberadaan Kim Jongin sekarang. Dengan lantang Sehun melamar Jongin saat salju turun pertama, indah setidaknya untuk sementara. Karena Jongin tidak memberikan jawaban justru memberinya sebuah fakta jika Jongin telah menandatangani surat kerja di Korea. Namun Sehun tau jika Jongin akan menerimanya, dia akan menunggu dan akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka nanti. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya.

Kembali ke Korea menemukan fakta tentang hubungan Sehun dan Kris beberapa waktu lalu. Lucu. Itu menurut kepala Jongin. Mereka sungguh lucu, mengatakan mencintainya tapi justru bersama. Tapi apa peduli Jongin? Jongin juga menyayangi keduanya, namun mungkin takdir tak berpihak pada Kris. Hatinya lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki kembali ke China pada hari pernikahan yang digelar keluarga Wu.

.

Ya, selamat tinggal Kris. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, terima kasih atas kenangan indah kita selama ini. Lepaskan dan lupakan aku. Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu, palingkan wajahmu. Anggap aku seseorang yang telah mati. Maafkan aku. – Kim Jongin

.

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **XOXO**

 **~sixenam~**


End file.
